spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Sonic
Mecha Sonic (also known as Mecha), the Malicious Machine, is a recurring villain in the series, being an antagonist in Darkness and Light, a recurring antagonist in Fire and Ice (acting as one of the main antagonists during the Master Emerald Retrieval Arc and the Robot Rebellion Arc), and an antagonist in Time and Space. Created by Dr. Eggman, Mecha Sonic is Sonic's first and most dangerous robot counterpart. He is also a member of the Dimension Corps. History/Background Information See articles: Mecha Sonic Personality Mecha Sonic is a cruel and cold-hearted killing machine who loves to see people suffer and cares for nobody but himself. He also seems to view himself as a god. He views his opponents as being unworthy and do not deserve to have the power of the Chaos Emeralds or even live. He shows much hatred toward Sonic and will stop at nothing to kill him. He also wants to destroy Dr. Eggman for not making him powerful enough to kill Sonic easily. The only being that Mecha Sonic respects is Mecha Shadow, whom Mecha Sonic considers his partner. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network and the Superpower wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Enhanced Stamina:' Mecha Sonic can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining himself. *'Enhanced Senses:' Mecha Sonic has extremely accurate senses. *'Spherical Form:' Mecha Sonic can convert himself into a ball for attack, defense, and mobility. *'Gun Protrusion:' Mecha Sonic can generate numerous high-powered firearms and other such projectile destructive weapons from his own body. *'Energy Beam Emission:' Mecha Sonic can project concentrated beams of energy for a destructive amount of damage. *'Fyrosokinesis:' Mecha Sonic can create, shape and manipulate force-fields. *'Flight:' Mecha Sonic is able to fly due to having built-in jets. *'Teleportation:' Mecha Sonic can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Mecha Sonic exerts super physical strength far greater than the average robot. *'Enhanced Speed:' Mecha Sonic can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' Mecha Sonic is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Enhanced Agility:' Mecha Sonic can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Reactive Adaptation:' Mecha Sonic can develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. *'Energy Attacks:' Mecha Sonic can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and intensities. *'Energy Shield Construction:' Mecha Sonic can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the various forms of energy. *'Enhanced Combat:' Mecha Sonic has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Stealth Tactics:' Mecha Sonic possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. *'Weapon Proficiency:' Mecha Sonic can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Weaknesses *'Fire:' Mecha Sonic can be damaged by fire-based attacks. Transformations *'Super:' By absorbing energy from the Master Emerald, the color of Mecha Sonic's body turns gold. In this form, Mecha Sonic's strength, speed, and durability are greatly increased, similarly to Sonic's own Super form. *'Metallix:' By absorbing a larger amount energy from the Master Emerald, Mecha Sonic's body changes completely, becoming more slim and slightly smaller. In this form, Mecha Sonic retains the same benefits as the Super form, only 3 times more powerful. He also gains the ability to create and wield energy swords. As shown in the Master Emerald Retrieval Arc, the Metallix form is stronger than Sonic's Super form, but barely stood a chance against Sonic's Turbo form until the Turbo form slowly started to weaken, along with continuously injuring Sonic. Darkness and Light ''Note: This section is non-canon due to the upcoming reboot, which will replace the information here. It has not been removed yet due to being a reference for the director when he plans out Mecha Sonic's role in the reboot's plot. Third Emerald Arc Mecha Sonic is first seen behind Sonic, Naruto, Goku, and Sora. He attacks Sonic and takes him to another part of the sewer. They then get ready to battle. Hostage Rescue Arc After a brief conversation regarding revenge, Mecha Sonic and Sonic begin to battle. They reach a stalemate, resulting in Mecha transforming into Super Mecha Sonic and Sonic into Darkspine Sonic. They resume the battle, where Sonic briefly turns into Excalibur Sonic, with Sonic ending up as the winner and Mecha being transported into the Banishing Realm, where he, Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and Metal Knuckles are banished by Nazo (who is off-screen). Final Day Arc Mecha, along with the other villains, are released (off-screen) from the Banishing Realm after Mario and Sonic's battle. Fire and Ice Master Emerald Retrieval Arc Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow go to Angel Island in order to steal the Master Emerald, resulting in Chaos and Tikal getting out of the Master Emerald. While Mecha Shadow is hunting them down, Mecha Sonic attacks Rouge and Knuckles and easily defeats them. He then takes the Master Emerald and goes to the Hidden Palace Zone to wait for Mecha Shadow. Mecha Shadow teleports there, but is heavily damaged from his fight with Shadow. After Mecha Sonic repairs him, they both begin absorbing energy from the Master Emerald. Shortly after they finish, they are confronted by Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Silver, and Chaos. The Mechas then turn into their Super forms and prepare to fight the heroes. Battles Darkness and Light *Mecha Sonic vs. Team Sonic (lost) Fire and Ice *Mecha Sonic vs. Knuckles and Rouge (won) *Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow vs. Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, and Silver (won) *Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow vs. Metal Sonic, Gemerl, Metal Shadow, and Metal Knuckles (won) *Mecha Sonic vs. Sonic (off-screen, unfinished) Trivia *Mecha Sonic is the only antagonist in Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice to have never lost a fight nor end a fight in a draw. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Dimension Corps Category:Video Game Character